


You're Driving me Wild

by MademoiselleParis



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleParis/pseuds/MademoiselleParis
Summary: After a few weeks of hectic schedules, Mew and Gulf finally have time to spend some time together and enjoy each other's presence.And tonight, Mew has a plan.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 98





	You're Driving me Wild

Gulf was happy. After a few weeks of hectic schedule, he and Mew finally managed to have the same night and following day off and they decided quite naturally to spend it together. They had started dating a few months ago, half secretly since they still hadn’t announced it to anyone, but with the heaviness of their workload it was sometimes a challenge to spend quality time together outside of work.  
Tonight however, Mew was his, completely. No schedule, no live, no studying for the PhD or dance practice, just the tv, some popcorn, just them only and maybe some lazy sex later on if they were both feeling it.

Mew was taking his shower while Gulf finished preparing everything they needed for the night. The take out arrived just a few minutes ago, his TV was connected to Netflix, the latest big budget Korean movie ready to be streamed and he even lit a candle, plunging the room in a softened light. When Mew came out, a laughing smile took place on his face.

"Not romantic, right Tua-Eng? "  
"Oh shut up, i just thought you’d like it." Gulf said, a bit embarrassed.

With an indulgent smile, Mew took him into his arms.

"Thank you, I love it."

In his turn, Gulf smiled. In the past, he never paid attention to these little gestures of attention, but seeing how much Mew liked it every time he pulled something like that out, it gave him incentives to keep trying to always surprise his partner.  
They both took place on the couch and started the movie while digging in the take out containers. They were mostly silent, enjoying each other's presence and finally relaxing from the crazy weeks they’ve been going through these days.

Nearly one hour later when the food was finished and put away on the coffee table, their positions had changed. It was so natural for them to be close and touching that without really realizing, Mew had taken Gulf into his arms to make him rest against his chest. He now had both arms around Gulf’s waist, having access to his belly to rub it whenever he wanted. Gulf’s legs were stretched ahead on the couch, in a comfortable position. He was so engrossed in the movie that his lips were slightly open, in a familiar look of focus Mew was used to see him with when he was memorizing a script.

Mew couldnt stop looking at his boyfriend. This night was exactly what they both needed, some time alone, doing nothing and just relaxing into each other’s arms. And to be honest, Mew would be happy to do more than just relaxing tonight.  
Since they started officially dating, they quickly started to having sex, overcoming the barriers between them, Gulf entérine his first relationship with another man, and Mew still having trust issues to work through. The proximity and care between them translated naturally in their intimacy and the step to physical affection was in the end not hard to take.

Tonight, Mew could take his time with his Nong, and he was determined to use it. For the longest time, he’s had this fantasy he'd never had the chance to explore, the one that would make him work his partner over all night long without letting them come before they were totally and absolutely getting wild with want and lust. From the conversations he’d had with Gulf, he knew the younger was curious about that fantasy as well and wouldn’t be opposed to try it out.

Sensing that Gulf was focused on the movie, Mew took his time to observe his Nong. The way his eyes were intently focused on the movie playing, his slightly frowned eyebrows and his mouth half open. With movements light like feathers, Mew started caressing Gulf’s hair, playing with the messy strands on the top of his head.  
Slowly, his hand was going down, stopping at the shell of his ear. These small, pretty and so delicate ears, always betraying Gulf’s emotions. With the tip of his finger, he traced the lobe, sweetly and almost teasingly. He did it a second time and then a third. Gulf’s ears were so sensitive that this caress only was enough to divert his attention from the TV and make goosebumps appear on his arm. 

His Nong was now directly looking at him, silently asking what he was doing. Mew just smiled and bend to kiss that slightly opened mouth he was so attracted to. Gulf immediately accepted the invitation, trying too soon to deepen the contact. Mew was half tempted to let him do but at the end he decided against it. He had other plans for the night and it was too soon for Gulf to get lost in their intimacy.  
Slowly, he broke the kiss and pecked Gulf’s nose as a sorry, before straightening up on the couch. With a little nod, he told Gulf to focus back on the movie.

For a while, nothing happened. Mew kept his touch light and unsuggestive to make Gulf forget about everything. Once he was sure his Nong was once again deeply engrossed in the movie, his fingers started their paths again. He stroke one last time the shell of his lover’s ear, pinching it just slightly before saying good bye and going down.  
Gulf’s neck was another sensitive place. Once, when they did not have any shoot or live activities scheduled for a few days in a row, he took his time to leave a number of hickeys on the tanned skin, lavishing it with attention. Even without taking a picture, he could remember perfectly how it looked like, how red the marks had turned out and at what specific places they were positioned.  
His fingers, going from this memory, went and traced the now invisible hickeys on the neck. One day, he will have the chance to put them back on Gulf, maybe even without having to hide it from the whole world.

Going further down, Mew started to tease the junction between Gulf’s neck and shoulder. With well placed kisses, he knew he could get the younger to moan beautifully and he fully intended to use that knowledge later in the night.  
The collarbones were his next stop. With the position Gulf was in, they were particularly visible and made Mew want to get lost in them, covering them in kisses and light bites. Between the collarbones, lower on his chest, now hid by a t-shirt, he knew he would find small moles that drove him crazy during their first night together.  
Lost in his memories and on his minstrations, Mew only realized now that Gulf had turned back towards him, the movie completely forgotten. His pupils were dilated and his eyes darker than usual, proving that all the small touches were getting to him.

Before Mew could tease his Nong for being so reactive to his touch, Gulf had straighten up and forcibly grabbed his head between his hands, crashing their mouths together. The sweetness and gentleness of the earlier kisses had disappeared, leaving space for the beginning of lust and want. Gulf immediately took control of the kiss, imposing his rythm on Mew.  
Before getting with Gulf, Mew had always been someone who liked to take charge, both in his life and during intimacy. Meeting Gulf was like a new discovery for him. As much as the younger enjoyed letting him have his way, he also had this inner strength in him that made him impossible to be controlled by anyone. When Gulf had his mind set on something, it was impossible to deviate him from his objective. At first unbalanced by this behavior, Mew in his turn started to learn to let go and let someone else take the wheels sometimes.  
This is what was happening now. Gulf was the one leading the kiss, sucking on Mew’s lower lip like he knew the older liked. His hands on his head were gripping him strongly, not letting him move at all. And Mew… Well, Mew was happy to let things go that way. For now at least. Soon enough, he’ll get the control back. Just, not now.

Slowly, Gulf’s grip on him became less insistent, his touch overall more gentle. The fight for dominance turned into an exchange, both giving and receiving the love and affection they craved from each other. Sensing that Gulf was ready to yield back to him, Mew caught his hands and slowly brought them back around his neck, where they could hug him more sweetly.  
With a push of his upper body, he made both of them fall down on the couch, this time their bodies lying one above the other. They could spend hours like that, Mew mused, and he would never be bored. Having Gulf right under him, no space left between them, was the most pleasant feeling of all. From this position he could kiss his boyfriend senseless and feel all the reactions he ellicited, the quickening of his breath, the warmness of his skin and the bulge in his pants that had made itself known, poking right against his own.

Gulf was exactly where Mew wanted to take him at this point of the night, so with a devilish smile, he abruptely cut the kiss. Without letting time for his Nong to react, he got up and said, a smile in his voice, "I’m gonna prepare some popcorn for the end of the movie, you want some?"  
He waited for a few seconds but the younger stayed silent. Half laughing, Mew left the room, happy with his little trick.

Gulf was speechless. The kiss they had been exchanging had been so good, just a few of them and he had gotten completely lost in it and started reacting. He could still not believe how simple it was for Mew to rile him up this easily. Just like tonight, a few kisses, some touching and feeling his body right against his own, and Gulf was a goner. It had been just a few minutes and he could already feel himself half-hard in his sweatpants, his dick happy for the attention it just received. But now, Mew had left, and with a bullshit excuse at that. 

Without waiting longer, Gulf got up and finally followed Mew to the other room. When he pushed the door, Mew was there already, clearly waiting for him. His eyes were full of mischief like he was playing a very enjoyable game, except now, Gulf didn’t care.  
In a couple of strides, he was face to face with his boyfriend, the few centimeters of difference in their heights making him taller than Mew. He didn’t waste a moment, catching Mew’s mouth in his own and pushing the older right against the fridge behind. He was hungry godamnit, hungry for Mew. Feeling his boyfriend smile right against his lips was maddening, he felt like he had entered a game he didnt fully understand.  
To make Mew focus back on him, Gulf bit viciously the lower lip, asking for his attention back totally on him. 

That little gesture had the awaited effect, Mew finally got serious. The smile left his lips and instead he became more agressive, taking total control of the kiss. In a few seconds, his tongue was in Gulf’s mouth, leaving his Nong panting against him. Authoritatively, he grabbed Gulf’s hips and turned them around. His boyfriend was now the one pressed against the cold surface of the appliance, laid open all for him.  
Unceremoniously, one of his hand went under the loose tshirt Gulf was wearing, while his mouth latched on his neck. Gulf was tilting his head to leave him more space to drop kisses and light bites on the sensitive skin. Gulf had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, his breath accelerating under the ministrations. He started touching Mew’s hair, playing with the strands of hair and pushing lightly against the scalp to intimate his Phi to suck harder. Each feel of the lips or teeths on his skin was like a slight electric shock coursing right through him, an extremely arousing one, making his cock long for some more friction.

Mew’s hand against his belly, directly on the skin under the shirt, was not helping. The hand was unmoving, the fingers just playing feebly around the bellybutton area. It was maddening, frustrating. Gulf didnt know if he’d rather have this hand touch him higher, going to his nipples, playing with them, pinching them lightly and twerking them until he was panting… or touch him lower, going under the fabric of the sweatpant to reach his hardness, for once not hidden under a pair of boxers.  
But Mew was still unmoving, happy to keep sucking on his neck and holding his belly like the fetishist he secretly was. And Gulf needed more. His excitation had reached a new peak, making him whine weakly. Unconsciously, his hips were also starting to roll, looking for more friction, more contact against his body.  
And Mew was still not moving! Loosing patience, Gulf grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt, getting rid of it before Mew could say anything. In the next moment, he was doing the same thing to Mew’s, forcing his lips to break away from his reddening skin in the process. As soon as they got shirtless, they both crashed again into one another, their mouths searching for the other in a desperate kiss. 

Feeling naked skin against his own was a progress, but the best sensation was still feeling how affected Mew was also getting. Right against him, he could feel a hardness measuring up to his own, betraying the excitation of his boyfriend. Knowing that he could ellicit such a reaction in Mew was always a thrill. He loved knowing his Phi was getting just as affected as he was, and that he triggered these reactions.  
With a renewed confidence, Gulf seized Mew’s hand, putting it back on his torso. Breaking the kiss, he pushed their foreheads together, and whispered right against Mew’s sinful lips, "Touch me, Phi." Mew moaned, closing his eyes. Gulf smiled, triumphant.

Pressing their foreheads together, Mew smiled tenderly at his boyfriend. From the moment They met, everything about Gulf slowly started to become endearing to him, from his lame jokes, his temper while playing games, to his awkward moments when he didnt totally grasped what was going on around him. Their friendship started with Mew wanting to protect him, but he now realized that this dynamic had evolved a long time ago. As much as he would always do his best to keep him safe, he also admitted that Gulf’s continuous presence in his life was what kept himself always pushing forward, now free to chase all his dreams because he knew he had the most supportive partner right by his side.

Gulf answered his smile with one of his own, blinding. Stealing a peck, Mew decided that it was time to get on with the program. With one hand, he pulled on his boyfriend’s sweatpants, making it fall down on his enticing legs. With a few wriggles, the cloth fell to his feet and it took just a few movements for Gulf to totally make it disappear. Once this done and Gulf totally naked, he embraced Mew around his neck, reducing once again the distance between them.

After patting one last time Gulf’s belly, Mew’s hand started to move down, getting closer to the biggest source of pleasure of his boyfriend and finally closing his fingers around the member. He started jerking him slowly at first, just getting a small relief for Gulf but not trying to get him closer to orgasm just yet.  
The vision of Gulf with his eyes closed and his mouth lightly parted was like a piece of art he would never get tired of looking at. Sweetly, he dropped a small kiss on both closed eyelids. His feelings for his Nong were so overwhelming he didnt know anymore how to express them. The neverending love and fondness he was experiencing felt too big, and their only getaway were these small marks of affections, like the kisses he was now leaving all over Gulf’s face or the hand in his back holding him tenderly right against him.

For a while, Mew kept the rythm on Gulf’s dick slow, turning it almost maddening for the younger. Gulf wanted him to move faster, to finally bring him relief and make him come, but Mew wasn’t budging. With a sigh, Gulf whispered, his voice already deeper than usual, "Phi… faster. Please."  
Mew felt victorious, feeling Gulf starting to approach his limit. With a smirk, he whispered back right against his lips, « No.". In retaliation, Gulf made a broken sound and grabbed harshly the back of his hair, making his disappointment clear. 

Feeling Mew shaking with a silent laughter, Gulf lost patience. He kissed his boyfriend intently and one of his hand came in between their pressed bodies to wrap itself around Mew’s, still jerking slowly his dick. With a commanding gesture, he forced a quicker movement, adjusting the pressure to get more friction. This felt so good, finally the pleasure was rising in his body and he started really feeling the waves of lust coursing through him.  
But as soon as the relief came, it went away. In a smooth movement, Mew dropped his hand and stepped back just enough for their bodies not to touch anymore. Gulf couldnt stop the frustrated moan that came into him. Instinctively, he fell ahead, trying to get back all the contact on him, but Mew, anticipating it, made another step back.

"Phi Mew!" Gulf all but whined.  
"The popcorn has been ready for a while, Tua Eng. Let’s go back watching the movie?"

The popcorn… what? Still dazed by lust, Gulf was made speechless. Did his asshole boyfriend seriously suggested that they resumed watching a movie that obviously neither of them cared about?  
Squinting his eyes, Gulf studied his Phi’s face. A mischevious smirk had taken place on his lips, he definitely knew what he was playing at. 

"No popcorn. No movie. We’re going to bed, now."

Without waiting for a reply, Gulf snatched his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him behind him in the direction of the room. As soon as they entered, he led the older to the bed, pushing him slightly to make him fall down on it. With quick and efficient movements, he got him rid off his pants, the last piece of clothing that still created a barriere between them.  
Once that done, Mew grabbed him by the hips and made him fall on him. Used by now by his boyfriend commanding gestures, Gulf didnt even try to stop the action or at least reduce the impact of their bodies colliding. Instead, he fell with all his weight against his Phi’s more muscular body. Despite the quiet exhale of breathe due to the shock, Mew didnt try to push him back. Instead, he grabbed him even tighter, and pressed their faces together, their eyes already lost in one another.

"Hey, Tua Eng."  
"Hey, Phi."

The position made their breathes mingle, inducing a romantic and tense atmosphere around them. Right in that moment, nothing mattered more than the proximity between them, the symbiosis they were creating just by being so atuned to the other.  
A wave of emotion went through Mew. Gulf was cute. Handsome. Irresistible. His one and only love. Overwhelmed, he left a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. And another. And another. Tenderly, he rolled them and lied down above him, his larger body completely covering Gulf’s.  
His next kiss started from the mouth and then deviated towards his cheeks, his neck, and then his collarbones, the length of his torso, his belly and finally he was face to face with the erection waiting for release since the beginning of the night. Just standing before it, Mew could feel all the want emiting from Gulf. To tease the younger, he licked the top, just once, and then blew gently on the wet skin. The contrast between the heat of his tongue followed by the cold air made the member jerk right before his eyes and drew a moan from Gulf’s mouth.

As much as he would have loved to take his time to tease his boyfriend like that, he had another idea in mind. Bypassaing Gulf’s erection, he instead spent a little time on the top of his thighs, right at the junction between the crotch and the legs. It was one of the most sensitive spot on Gulf’s body, they discovered together. Mew took his time to snip at the skin, letting his teeth play lovingly with the skin. Each time Gulf made a loud noise, it allowed him a suck between his lips, making him even more hopeless with lust.  
He could see from where he was his boyfriend’s hips start to move unconsciouly, just small movements betraying the feelings he was experiencing. Mew wanted more, he wanted to lead him to the point where Gulf would be trashing with pleasure with no control over his body.

His hands came to rest on his Nong thighs, slowly opening them more to create a passage for him. Delicately, he placed the legs on the bed, on each side of his body. With this position, Gulf was spread right in front of his eyes, opening himself up for what was about to come.  
Mew placed a few kisses on the round flesh of his back, and slowly, dive in right in the center. Luckily, the pants he discarded earlier in the night were close to him and he could access the pockets were he had put a small tube of lube. Coating his fingers with it, he gently inserted one finger, than two inside. Gulf was reacting beautifully. Focusing on his face, Mew could see the skin taking on a pinkish tint. That and the closed eyes and open lips were the picture of Gulf at his most beautiful. Etheral.  
Mew played a little with his fingers, making them come and go and bypassing every time his boyfriends bundle of pleasure. Gulf had resumed the movement of his hips, moving slowly to try to guide the fingers within where he wanted them the most. 

Instead of answering the silent demand, Mew used them to spread Gulf even more open, applying a scissoring movement. One last kiss on each cheek in front of him, and finally, he dived in. His mouth connected with the opened hole and his tongue lost no time to enter his boyfriend, using the passage created by his fingers. Gulf’s reaction was immediate. As soon as he felt the hot breath and the wet sensation against him, he trashed violently against Mew, a wave of pleasure overcoming him. At the same time, his hands came to rest in Mew’s hair, forcing him to stay in place and not be dislocated by the sudden movements of his hips.  
Now that he was in, Mew started to loose control. Sucking harder and harder, he was trying with each new motion of his tongue to enter his boyfriend more deeply. Gulf was becoming a moaning mess under him and he had to hold him by the waist to force his trashing down. Just above him, he could see the erect cock, pleading for release. It will be time soon. 

"Are you ready to come, Nong?"  
"P’Mew…."

Gulf was not coherent enough anymore to form sentences but Mew understood him. The need to come was getting imperative. One of his hand let go of Gulf’s waist to come wrap itself around his cock. As soon as he felt the contact, Gulf let a whimper escape him, overcome by the sudden pleasure. Without loosing time, Mew started to jerk him off, quickly and without finesse, just trying to bring him closer and closer to his orgasm. Gulf’s hands on his hands were holding him close to his hole, intiming him to continue kissing him there, which Mew was glad to provide.  
Soon, Gulf was approaching his release. More and more precome were squirting out, making the gilde of his hand easier on him. Mew focused intently on his boyfriend. He was biting his lips, moving incontrollably against him. Just a few movements more and… Just as Gulf was expecting to come, Mew removed his hand on him and let his fingers and mouth fall down on the bed.

"MEW!"

Deprived once again from his orgasm, a single tear fell from Gulf’s eye. Despite the angry plea, his boyfriend had stayed put and hadn’t tried to take over to come by himself. Mew was weirdly proud.

"Very good, my love. I’m going to let you come now."

Gently, Mew went back to his hole, already resuming his ministrations. From this point on, Mew only had to press his palm against Gulf’s arousal and the younger was a goner.  
With a beautiful arch of his back, he was coming, ropes of come tainting his stomach and Mew’s hand. His voice broke, transforming the whimper into a breathy exhale. Mew admired his boyfriend for a second, his skin red from the pleasure, his short breath and the mess of his hair. He was the most beautiful person in his life and a wave of love went through him.

One day, he will marry this man. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a MewGulf, in English nonetheless. I hope you liked it!  
> This would have never happened without the unwavering support and help from @Mirror_ball, so thank you <3
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @Mademoiselle-Paris


End file.
